User blog:Stofferex/Let me tell you a story...
So like the title said, let me tell you about a sotry obviously inspired by Tarzan. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Once upon a time, the date was somewhere in March/April 2012 there was a young boy who was lost. He had no where left to go. But after a long journey deep into the unknown he found a a place he had never witness before. A ...strange place to say the least. At first, he just looked around and was trying to stay hidden from the citizen's, who know who they could've reacted? This act kept on going until at the end of May where the boy decided to reveal himself. Surprisingly enough, the citizen's welcomed him with opened hands. And just like that, he became one one of them. From that point on, he was no longer lost, he knew was he would do. This boy was, special to say the least, but he was always happy. Together with his new found friends they witnessed funny moments, dark and depressing moments, fights and even wars. But he made through it all. Sadly, not everyone was so fortunate. He lost some of his friends and it hurt him so, but if there's one thing he had learned from passed experience is that no matter what, they will always be there. 1 year has passed, and it was then a new group found this strange boy. They studied him, communicated with him and wanted to know who exactly he was. When they fully knew his origin, abilities and talents they as well welcomed him into their little group. Little did anyone know that that group would grow bigger and bigger for each passing month. At the end, this wasn't just a group anymore, this was a community. Sadly, this community had their differences with the boys previous home and even tho the boy said some things, he never once forgot where he originally came from. There we're wars and wars and time and time again the boy had to pick a side. Sometimes he picked his origin home, sometimes he picked the community and sometimes he was downright netrual. What he truly wanted was for this war to end. The year was 2015, and the young boy has grown into a young man. And at this point on, his cheery attitude was gone and replaced with a netrual/depressed/dark one. But deep inside of him he still had the happiness locked up, waiting for someone with the right key to unlock it. Even tho he spend most of his time the community he never once forgot where his origin started. It started here, on this where you're currently reading this blog on: 5/26- 2012. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Yeah I've been watching ''Greystoke: The Legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes ''and decided to do a story somewhat inspired by it. Today mark my 3 year anniversary so yeah. Hi, my name is Stofferex and I've been on this wiki for 3 years now and witnessed so much and experienced even more. (Bet you didn't know my account was THAT old 'ight?) But yeah, not much else to it is it? I guess I should say thanks to people who have been supporting/helped me or just being an overall kick ass friend. And not forgetting me... Soo.... Bye! *Tarzan scream* Category:Blog posts